Christmas Love
by jenkins16
Summary: When Ally doesn't get invited to Billl's party, she and Austin plan one themselves. With awkward situations along the way, will Austin's idea go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally**

17th December

Ally POV:

I woke up to my dad shouting for me to get ready for work, although I love working at sonic boom, today I was just too tired to work and because of the excitement of Christmas, I didn't think I would be able to pay attention. I kept hearing about lots of different Christmas party's and I realised I never got invited to a party, I started thinking am I as boring as my friends joke am I. I got in the shower and I thought about whether or not austin will like the new song I've started. I got out of the shower and got changed, I got out my phone and texted Trish, Dez and Austin for them to come to sonic boom, I was going to ask them if they thought I was fun.

I went downstairs and saw my dad sitting at the table reading a newspaper, I was excepting him to be singing along to christmas songs, but oh well it made it quieter for me. As I entered the kitchen I was about to grab an apple when I was speaking to my dad "Hey dad, how are... Oh my PICKLES!" I ran to the table and grabbed the jar of pickles, opening and I started munching on a pickle while my dad just laughed at me and said "Your eyes light like a little kid on Christmas, every time you see pickles" "Hehe, we'll I love them, like Austin loves pancakes" "What did you say?" My dad question with a smirk on his face "Nothing" I replied and I blushed red. I looked at my dad and he looked back at me with a mischievous grin on his face like he knew a secret, hmm must be a present he got me or something ah oh well only 8 days till Christmas Day.

I was sitting alone in the practice room wondering if what me friends joke about me is true, am I really boring! After thinking about it for a while I was interrupted by Austin, Dez and Trish. Trish and Dez were arguing once again again this time about if Dez's rubber duck is more interesting than Trish's new job. Trish was wearing a wooly jumper I was quite surprised until I found she was working at John's jumpers and Dez was holding his beloved rubber duck. Me and Austin just sighed once again at the fact that they were arguing and shared a glance to say theres definitely something going on between them.

"Your just jealous Trish because my rubber duck is called Dave!" Dez exclaimed while rocking Dave back and forth, Trish replied " yes I'm so jealous of a toy rubber duck" "ha I knew you were" Dez said "whatever you whackadoodle I have to go get fired from my job at John's jumpers anyway!" And with that Trish began leaving but as she stepped out of the room Dez followed her saying "before you get fired can you get a discount for a jumper for Dave!" And with that they both left.

Austin's POV:

I was woken at 8:30 ! Thanks to my parents, because its just over a week till Christmas they get really excited and they decided to blast out and sing along to Christmas songs this morning. I love Christmas because its awesome but my parents just annoy me with it. I checked my phone to see that i got a message from Ally to meet at sonic boom, I started wondering what for, then I texted Dez to meet me at the mall before going to sonic boom. I walked downstairs and my parents were still singing but the plus side is mum always makes pancakes near Christmas time and she even cuts them into mini snowmen. I thought that I bet Dez will be jealous when I tell him, I chuckled to myself and my mum asked me "what?" I replied "just thinking about Dez" my mum gave me a confused look but nodded anyway probably thinking it was probably something weird as it was Dez.

I ate my pancakes smiling as I did, and thought about the reaction Ally will have about my present for her, every time I think about her I get a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach ... I admit I have a crush on Ally but no one knows about it apart from my mum, dad and Ally's dad because I had to ask them for permission about Ally's present and believe me that's enough teasing so i didn't want to tell anyone else and Dez would just give away the secret, Dez is awesome but just can't keep a secret!

I went upstairs and hopped in the shower I started thinking about if Ally had a new song for me, knowing Ally she probably has started one which I'm glad that shes my partner if only I could get her to be my girlfriend. I got out of the shower and got changed. I decided to spray a lot of lynx (1) on for Ally, cheesy I know but she likes it. I grabbed my phone and went downstairs to find my dad had already left and my mum was now singing along to merry christmas everybody by slade.(2) I gave my mum a hug and as I was about to leave my mum said "You smell nice, does this mean your going to see Ally by any chance" I quickly replied "maybe" and ran out the door before she could say anything else. I was actually meeting up with Dez first then meeting Ally.

As I walked to the mall to meet Dez, I started singing the chorus to merry christmas everyone in my head..

So here it is merry Christmas

Everybody's having fun

Look to the future now

It's only just began

I will have to thank my mum for that, anyway I saw Dez trying to talk to an old lady as I went closer to him I could see he was holding a rubber duck? I heard Dez say "I bet you want Dave too!" After he said that the old lady grabbed 'Dave' and threw him into the mall fountain and hit Dez with her handbag. I chuckled to myself while Dez screamed "Owwwww, daaaaaavvveee" and ran to the fountain to rescue Dave the duck. I shook my head to myself wondering how I did get such a crazy best friend, I went over to him to see him soaking wet, hugging Dave, you just gotta love Dez.

After Dez dried off we headed to Sonic Boom to see Ally on the way there we saw Trish wearing a wooly jumper, I was about to question it when she exclaimed "guess who got a job at John's jumpers" I was about to reply but Dez beat me to it "Austin?" He turned to look at me I just shook my head and said "ohh Dez" but Trish said "me you idiot" but Dez had to respond saying "I'm not an idiot besides my rubber duck is much cooler and interesting" I just sighed and walked into sonic boom, when I saw that Ally wasn't working and her dad was, I was a bit depressed in case something was wrong but before I could even ask Mr Dawson said that she was upstairs in the practice room on a break. As Trish and Dez carried on arguing I thought to myself me and Ally have to get those two together and fast before they drive us insane. As I walked into the practice room I saw Ally and saw that she was in deep thought I was wondering what about but she soon snapped out of it once she heard Trish and Dez arguing, me and her glanced at each other and I could see that she also thought that something was going on between them two. When Trish and Dez left because of Trish wanting to quit her job and Dez getting a jumper for his toy rubber duck Dave, me and Ally were alone in the practice room...

**Review please I don't know if its good enough to carry on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, i wont be able to upload every day because i have a lot of homework and revising to do, on top of school and sport but I plan on finishing the story before Christmas, I really do appreciate all your comments if you have any suggestions or positive criticism please tell me I wont be offended I will be grateful, thanks for reading :) disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

Ally POV:

I turned to Austin and said "Wow! We have some special friends don't we!" As Austin nodded he replied "Why yes, yes we do" I sighed, turned back to the piano and slammed my head down on the keys. Austin sat down on the piano bench next to me and started poking me. I looked up at him and gave him some sort of evils, but I'm not that scary so he just laughed at me. "Ally cheer up its nearly christmas!" "I would but how can I when Christmas is exciting and I'm not!" What it was true i couldn't even be happy, Austin tilted his head and looked at me confused, I decided to put him out of his misery."Well you know how you guys always joke that my hobbies are boring or always try and get me to be more exciting, is it really true do you find me annoying and boring" He looked taken aback with an upset look on his face but before I could question him, he pulled me into him and gave me about a 5 minute hug.

Austin POV:

When it was just me and ally I heard Ally sigh, at first I thought it was because it was just me and her, I was slightly offended until I turned around and saw her with her head slammed down on the keys. I went over to her and sat next to her on the piano bench ignoring the tingling feeling and started poking her to get her to look up. When she did, she tried to give me some sort of evil glare, but because it's Ally it wasn't scary at all and I just had to laugh at her, but I thought she needed some some cheering up so I said "cheer up Ally it's nearly Christmas" she gave a small smile but replied "I would but how can I when Christmas is exciting and I'm not!" I was really confused by her sudden outburst and I was trying to figure out what she meant by it, she probably saw the look of confusion on my face and told me "Well you know how you guys always joke that my hobbies are boring or always try to get me to be more exciting, is it true do you find me annoying or boring?" I was shocked at first at what she had said, but soon after I felt a wave of guilt rush over me and I felt angry at myself because I was partly the reason Ally felt angry at herself. I did what I felt I needed to do and pulled her in for a big long hug.

Although I was angry at myself and that the one I love actually thinks I find her annoying, needed to know why she thought it. "Ally why do you say that I mean you went bunjee jumping of a bridge, and your never annoying your someone who no matter what they do no one can stay made at you. Ok maybe your not the most exciting person in the world but neither am I and maybe your mature but we love you for you Ally" " Aww Austin who knew you were emotional enough to say that and did you say you loved me?" My eyes opened in shock, this is a moment to tell her you love but she I'm not ready to tell her, but I might not get this chance again, but it could ruin your relationship with her, I had a battle in my head and finally came to the decision...

Ally POV:

As Austin hugged me I could tell that he was angry at himself but I didn't want him to feel like that because when they said it they were saying it jokingly but I just wanted to know the truth. When we finally pulled apart from the 5 minute hug, I wasn't excepting what Austin said. "Ally why do you say that I mean you went bunjee jumping of a bridge, and your never annoying your someone who no matter what they do no one can stay made at you. Ok maybe your not the most exciting person in the world but neither am I and maybe your mature but we love you for you Ally" It was really sweet and at the end I could see that Austin was blushing and I thought wait did he just say he loved me? I wanted to know so I replied "Aww Austin who knew you could be so emotional and did you just say you loved me?" When austin heard his eyes widened in realisation and he looked as though he just told me, his deepest secret...

**the next few chapters aren't going to be the present but it will be about something else ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys thank you so much for my comments, it really means a lot, this sounds really cheesy and cringy, but they really do mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Austin POV:

"Hehe, uhh... Well we all do me, Trish and Dez" I was hoping that was a good enough cover up and she wouldn't ask anymore questions on it, when she heard my reply she looked a little sad, like she wanted me to LOVE HER! But she quickly replaced it with a smile, I could still see that something was wrong though "What else is wrong Ally?" She sighed again but replied "Well I know that you, Dez and Trish like me and my dad does, but everyone else thinks I'm boring and irritating, I mean that's probably why Dallas didn't go out with me before he moved to Dallas, in Texas." I gave her a sympathetic smile as she talked and as she said about Dallas moving away, I slightly grinned at the fact he had gone and that I might get to go out with her."Why do you say that Alls your awesome and loads of people like you, for example Nelson" I could see that when I said Nelson she chuckled "yes because an 8 year old boy liking me is what I wanted" she told me sarcastically I had to laugh and I said "yeah isn't it what you wanted, anyways what about Billl he likes you" once I talked about Billl her face went serious again.

She asked me "Austin did you get invited to Billl's Christmas party for tomorrow?" I was confused about why she asked me that but replied anyway " uhhh... Yeah why?" "Because if Billl liked me so much he would have invited me!" I was angry at the fact that Billl hadn't invited Ally as he had invited me, Dez and Trish and we had assumed that Ally had been invited I mean I think that Nelson was even invited, I decided I wasn't going to go to the party because she wasn't invited but to not make her feel so bad I tried to cheer her up "Ally your invitation was probably just lost in the post" I thought that would cover it up. "Austin, the invitations were given out not sent through the post" I face palmed and thought how stupid can I be...

"Uh... Don't worry Alls if you didn't get invited I'm not going to go it won't be any fun with out you!" "Aw thanks Austin, that's so sweet but you don't have to do that and anyway I want you to help me come up with an idea to help me get people to see I'm not boring and that I'm social" I was thinking of an idea when something came to mind! "Yes I do have to do that Ally because its not fair on you and your one of my best friends and I have an idea how about a PANCAKE PARTY!" I got up and started cheering about my idea and started dancing and I finally took a bow all while Ally was bursting out laughing at me. "Um... Not quite what I had in mind but okay anyway... Umm but we could use the idea of a party" I was proud that I came up with the party bit and I could see where she was going with this..."I know... A BIRTHDAY PARTY" I was about to start dancing again when again interrupted saying "No it's no ones birthday and anyway it's Christmas time so what if I host a Christmas Party!" I thought about it and nodded.

Ally POV:

When Austin said "hehe, uhh... Well we all do me, Trish and Dez" I could tell he was covering up something, does he like me? I decided because he started blushing to not question it any further for now. I was still upset because other people still didn't like me or found me boring because they didn't invite me to their parties but i put on smile because i knew i had good friends and i didnt want them to see me sad espically Austin... wait did i just say ESPICALLY AUSTIN.

My thoughts were interrupted when austin asked "what else is wrong Ally" I sighed because I knew Austin probably would say that people did like me but I decided to tell him anyway. "Well I know that you, Dez and Trish like me and my dad does, but everyone else thinks I'm boring and irritating, I mean that's probably why Dallas didn't go out with me before he moved to Dallas, in Texas." I had got over Dallas as he moved about a year ago and before he left I had already started to give up on him as he wasn't reading any of my signs and was like completely oblivious to me, but it still hurt that he didn't take any notice of me. When I mentioned about Dallas I saw Austin's face and he was slightly grinning it made me curious, was he glad Dallas had moved?

"Why do you say that Alls your awesome and loads of people like you, for example Nelson" I started chuckling because Austin always knew what to say when I was down that's one of the things I love about him, wait did I just say LOVE... "Yes because an 8 year old boy liking me is what I wanted" I replied sarcastically to stop myself from blushing about me thinking loving Austin. But to also continue the joke I saw him laughing at what I had said. "yeah isn't it what you wanted, anyways what about Billl he likes you!" When he mentioned Billl I went quiet and serious once again as I was really upset with the fact that Billl hadn't invited me to his Christmas party but had invited Austin, Trish, Dez and even Nelson and he always gets a sugar rush and is 8!

I think Austin assumed that I was invited as almost everyone had been so I asked him "Austin did you get invited to Billl's Christmas party for tomorrow?" He looked confused at my question with his eyebrows furrowed, "" uhhh... Yeah why?" I decided to tell him. "Because if Billl liked me so much he would have invited me!" As I said it I could see that Austin was angry with Billl but was trying to hide it, I think he also saw that I was really upset and tried to cheer me up by saying "Ally your invitation was probably just lost in the post" I was flattered that he was trying to cover it up but I realised that Billl actually handed the letter out as I saw him giving Nelson one. "Austin, the invitations were given out not sent through the post" he face palmed and I felt a bit sorry for him because he was only trying to make me feel better.

"Uh... Don't worry Alls if you didn't get invited I'm not going to go it won't be any fun with out you!" Austin is really sweet but I didn't want him to miss the party because of me and I needed to think of a way to make people see I'm not boring. "Aw thanks Austin, that's so sweet but you don't have to do that and anyway I want you to help me come up with an idea to help me get people to see I'm not boring and that I'm social" He smiled a bit, probably because I asked him to help me but I could see that he was also trying to come up with an idea to help me, then his eyes lit up. "Yes I do have to do that Ally because its not fair on you and your one of my best friends and I have an idea how about a PANCAKE PARTY!"

Austin is awesome and he then started cheering about his idea and dancing, I just had to laugh at him he was like a little kid, you just gotta love him, although I wasn't going to have a pancake party the idea of a party was good and because no one ever invited me to theirs maybe I could host a Christmas party and asked my dad if it could be at Sonic Boom. "Um... Not quite what I had in mind but okay anyway... Umm but we could use the idea of a party" Austin looked excited about my idea and proud that he came up with the party bit. "I know... A BIRTHDAY PARTY" as Austin was about to start dancing again I stopped him as he didn't quite understand but also that it was no ones birthday. "No it's no ones birthday and anyway it's Christmas time so what if I host a Christmas Party!" I thought it was a good way to see I'm sociable and Austin seemed to agree to as he nodded enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not uploading been really busy with loads of exams :( but than,sto everyone that reviewed :) disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

December 19th

Austin's POV:

I decided not to go to Billl's Christmas party because it was unfair on Ally and I was still angry at him, even though Ally said she would be fine with it, I even managed to convince Trish and Dez not to go either. In my dream last night I came up with the idea of doing a secret Santa, and everyone giving their secret santas their presents on Christmas Eve but giving not giving them to the person directly so the person could guess who there secret Santa was. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began to write down a list of people who are invited to the party...

Austin

Ally

Dez

Trish

Lester Dawson

Mimi Moon

Mike Moon

Billl (Ally wanted to make him see that she was cool)

Nelson

Trish's brother

Trish's mum

Trish's dad

Dez's mum

Mindy

Miss Suzy

Miami mack

Shiny money

Walter

Pirate Frank

Officer Dunphy

Mildred

Ethan

Statue guy

Jimmy Starr

Kira Starr

Meagen Simms

I cut everyone's name out and folded them up equally, I then grabbed one of my hats that me and Dez designed and put the slips of paper in them. I went downstairs to see my parents slow dancing? "Normal for them" I murmured to myself, once they saw me they stopped and casually asked me "what?" I explained to them about what Ally said to me and why I didn't go to Billl's party. The look on there faces was pride and amusement, I was about confused at why they would be amused but I carried on anyway, once I finished explaining everything and my idea about the secret Santa my mum said "aww Mike see whats Austin's doing for Ally you never did anything for me!" I feel myself blushing at this point. My dad then replied "aww look little Austin's blushing and yeah because you never asked" see this is what i mean by teasing and why I wont tell anyone else, I interrupted before I got more embarrassed and they started an argument "guys shut up and will you guys join in?" They both replied at the same time "aww he's embarrassed remember when we were that age, and sure honey we would love to" I just rolled my eyes handed held the hat out in front of me for them to pick a piece of paper. When they had opened they pieces of paper my mums eyes showed a bit of amusement while my father look like a kid who was upset that he didn't get what he wanted "can I swap mine Austin... Please" he tried giving me puppy dog eyes but I exclaimed "No!" He pouted like a little kid and crossed his arms while moaning "it's not fair."

When I left my house with my dad pouting and my mum trying to make him act like and adult I went over to Trish's house. When I knocked on the door I could hear Trish on the other side screaming "why do I have to get it I'm the one who goes out and has a job" I chuckled to myself thinking good old Trish and as Trish opened the door she didn't look amused and venomously spat at me "what do want Austin?" Trish doesn't hate me but when she's in a bad mood you don't want to be around her. I calmly asked her "Is your whole family home" less angry she replied "unfortunately, why?" "Can I come in and i will explain" I retorted, she just shrugged and said "whatever." I then explained to Trish's family what I had explained to my parents and her parents said "aww that sounds so cute I wish someone would do that for Trish here"'Trish grunted and screamed at her parents in Spanish. I stood there twiddling my thumbs feeling quite awkward for a couple of minutes while Trish fought with her parents. Then her brother interrupted there argument "guys...Guys...GUYS!" They all stopped and looked at him and he continued "Austin's still here, let him finish" they all turned there attention to me, I smiled gratefully at her brother and I explained the secret Santa thing, they all wanted to join in on it apart from Trish who exclaimed "what? No way, I'm not spending money that I worked for, on someone else!" But when he dad replied "Trish'" in a warning tone, she soon shut up and agreed, they all took a piece of paper and I thanked them and left their house.

As I was walking up to Dez's house I saw him in the park, I walked up to him to see he was at the top of the slide arguing with a little girl who was about 8. "Nun huh I was here first, so I get to go down first" While the little girl argued back "no I was, you just pushed me out of the way" Dez screamed back "Nuh huh" while the girl screamed back "uh huh" this went on for a couple of minutes. When I got to the bottom of the slide I just rolled my eyes at Dez at how Childish he could be, so I interrupted there argument "Dez we've talked about this, your not supposed to be on the play equipment, let alone the park they banned you!" He crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid, like my dad did earlier "no fair, fine I'll get off" he quickly slid down the slide before the little girl and screamed "haha I win" and stormed off. I chuckled to myself at Dez, I turned around to the now upset little girl and said "here you go, go buy an ice cream, he's just really silly" I gave her the money and rushed off to Dez who now was talking to his rubber duck, Dave. He saw me coming and we went to his house...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've been really busy but I'm on Christmas holiday** **now so I will be able to update more. Yay Christmas Day is in 2 days can't wait :D Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Austin's POV:

Went we entered Dez's house his mum came up to us and hugged both of us she then said to me "Austin, I haven't seen you in ages I must give you some of my home made brownies" Dez's mum is like my auntie, I've been best friends with Dez since Kindergarden so I've known Dez's mum for a long time. Dez's house always smells the best because Dez's mum loves to bake things and she runs a catering business, so every time I come over she's always has something for me to try something. "I know I feel bad about not coming over but I've been a bit busy with Christmas stuff and of course" we went into the kitchen and I ate some of the brownies that were delicious, I thanked Dez's mum and then told them about the party and secret Santa thing, they seemed to like the idea although I do think that Dez didn't really understand but ohh well. They choose a piece of paper and Dez being Dez didn't quite understand the fact that it was meant to be a secret "haha look I got you Austin" me and his mum both face-palmed and explained to Dez that it was meant to be a secret and we made him put the piece of paper back in and take out a new one 'Hah I got ..' Just as Dez was about to say it I put my hand over his mouth and then he said 'ohh yeah, it's a secret' then he clutched hold of his piece of paper, so no one could see it like a little kid would do I chuckled, thankful that he got the fact it's meant to be secret and left before he could say anything else.

When I got to the mall, I found Mindy, Miss Suzy, Miami mack, Shiny money, Walter, Pirate Frank, Officer Dunphy, Mildred, Ethan and Statue guy told all about my idea and the party and they all took a slip of paper and agreed, Mindy seemed kind of annoyed at the person she got I'm guessing because she probably didn't get Dez. I then went over to Billl's surf shop to find Billl and I did he was staring at surfboard, I went ad interrupted him "hey Billl" he broke his gaze and turned to me and scowled a bit, "hey Ausssstin, why didn't you come to my party" this got me quite mad as Ally wasn't invited "because Ally wasn't invited, how come you didn't invite her she's awesome!" I asked. "I didn't invite Allly? I swear I did...ohh wait I knew there was someone I forgot to give there invitation to!" "Ohh ok, I'm sorry I didn't come then" "no problem dude" I then explained everything to him and he said "coolll dude see you there!" He took a piece of paper and I left.

Because it was a Monday it meant Jimmy and Kira would be hear so I could tell them about the party as I walked into sonic boom I could see Jimmy talking to Ally's dad and Kira sat reading a magazine blocking out Meagan Simms, that must mean Ally's giving Nelson a lesson as Meagan always comes here when Nelson has a lesson. I called all four of them over and told them jimmy seemed excited and said "perfect opportunity for you to sing Austin" I never quite thought about that but that's a plus, Kira agreed because she said that she had nothing better to do, Meagan said "only if Nelson's going and Ally's going to be there and that she can take some awesome pictures." Mr Dawson said yh that's a great idea to do secret Santa..." he started rambling off so I just held out the hat and Mr Dawson stopped speaking and they all took a piece of paper they all seemed quite happy with who they got apart from Kira, who seemed a bit disappointed.

I left them discussing as I went to find Ally, when I found her she was giving Nelson a piano lesson in the practice room. I walked I and they stopped playing "sorry didn't realise you were in the middle of a lesson" as I was about to walk out Ally shouted "wait Austin" I walked back in and asked "yeah Ally" she explained that they were just finishing there lesson. "See you after Christmas Ally" Nelson said, Ally smiled and said "you to Nelson" she ruffled his hair as he got up he exclaimed "ohh Nards! Now I have to redo my hair for Meagan" I laughed at Nelson as ally tried to apologise while laughing, but as he was going down the stairs of sonic boom I caught up to him and explained the secret Santa thing he nodded and grabbed a piece of paper, he looked at it and said "ohh Nards!" I shook my head laughing at him and went back up to Ally who had a confused look on her face, before I could ask her whats wrong she questioned me.

"Austin why didn't you go to Billl's party? Where have you been? What were you talking to Nelson about? Why do you have a hat in your hand?" I decided to cut her off before she asked anymore questions. "I didn't go to Billl's party last night because I wasn't going to go with out you and I managed to even persuade Dez and Trish not to either and How did you find out?" "Trish came over to mine last night and told me how you persuaded her and Dez and that you weren't even considering going which by the way I thank you for and aww that's so sweet of you Austin and can you answer my other questions?" So responded, I sighed because she should know by now that I wouldn't of ever considered going to the party without her. "There's no way I would have gone to the party without you Ally, and the other 3 questions link this morning I had an idea for the party and it was to do a secret Santa so I wrote all the names down of everyone, cut and folded them and put them in this hat so all day today I have been finding and explaining to everyone about the party and the secret Santa idea and let them chose a slip of paper out of the hat, and a minute ago I just explained it to Nelson, which is the answers to where I have been why I was talking to Nelson and why I have a hat in my hand" as I was explaining I could that Ally's face turned from confusion to happiness, she looked so adorable.

"Austin that's such a good idea, you didn't have to do that but thank you that you did that must have been a lot of effort and wait do I get a secret Santa" I laughed at her "yes you do Ally it would only be fair" I held out the hat but before she took one she asked "why are there 2 names left" I then realised that I hadn't taken a name out yet I had been to caught up that I had forgotten. "Oh yeah I forgot to take a name!" "Austin you can take a piece of paper first, because it was your idea and you did all the work" I was touched as no one else had even asked me if I had taken one "no Ally I insist I don't mind I don't really mind it's funny watching people's reaction to find out who they got " I insisted, "okay, but we open them at the same time!" "fine, fair enough" she slowly took one of the slips out and I took the other one "3" "2" "1" We opened the slips, I opened my normally while Ally opened hers carefully when she saw the name on her slip her eyes lightened up, like when a little kids eyes light up at Christmas, it so was so funny to watch. When I saw the name on my seat I was really happy that I started dancing around celebrating and ally started joining in but not so well so we both did her dance moves and to anybody just entering the room would think we are complete weirdos, it's what made us best friends and I love Ally for it. I took another look at the name on the slip to make sure I didn't misread it and get excited for nothing, thankfully it still said...


	6. Chapter 6

**I've done a lot of Austin's POV so this chapter is all Ally's POV. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV:

As I stood at the counter working, I wondered where my friends were I mean usually Trish and Dez would be arguing and I would just ignore, while Austin just sat on the counter looking cute... Okay I admit I sort of have a crush on Austin but only Trish and Nelson knows, your probably thinking why does Nelson know but he gives great advice. Around 11 o'clock a little boy and his nan walked into Sonic Boom and the little boys eyes lit up it reminded me of Austin. As he kept asking his nan if he could all the instruments I went over to save the poor women who looked like she was really stressed out. "Welcome to Sonic Boom how may I help you" I said to her, when she looked up at me I could see relief go through her face "umm yes please, my son wants an instrument but he cant decide can you help us decide" I smiled at her, and looked at the boy amd asked him what he was most interested in but he didn't reply but I noticed he was staring at something i looked at where he was staring and he was staring at a guitar. I smiled thinking I knew he was going to choose the guitar, once they payed and left I could help think about the family I want when I'm older and how I would teach my kids to play music and buy them there first instruments.

Around about 3 o'clock Nelson and Meagan walked in for Nelson's lesson, they have become close friends, I asked Nelson if he was ready for his lesson and he nodded, I was glad he didn't actually bring a piano this time, while Meagan just sat down reading Magazines. Before I went upstairs I told my dad if Jimmy comes to keep him company, me and Nelson went up to the practice room and sat at the piano and Nelson asked me "has he asked you out yet because my offers still there" "umm aww sweet but no Nelson your 8, but I'm hoping soon, anyway it's good to see you didn't bring your own piano this time" I replied "ah I think he's scared of me you know, because of competition, and do you know how hard pianos are to get on the bus" "anyway lets get on with the lesson" he nodded and started playing all the notes just in the wrong order, as the lesson was ending Austin walked in the room and we stopped playing and he said " sorry I didn't realise you were in the middle of a lesson" as he went to leave I told him to wait and I explained that we were finishing up. I turned to Nelson and he said "See you after Christmas Ally" I smiled at how sweet he was and responded "you to Nelson" and I ruffled his hair, he surprised me by exclaiming "ohh Nards! Now I have to redo my hair for Meagan unless Ally you want to say yes" Austin started laughing and as I tried to stifle a giggle I tried to apologise for messing up his hair.

As he was going down the stairs Austin ran after him, I was really confused after a few minutes austin came back in and I questioned him "Austin why didn't you go to Billl's party? Where have you been? What were you talking to Nelson about? Why do you have a hat in your hand?" He decided to cut me off before I started asking more questions and calmly answered "I didn't go to Billl's party last night because I wasn't going to go with out you and I managed to even persuade Dez and Trish not to either and How did you find out?" I realised that he answered all my questions and said to him "Trish came over to mine last night and told me how you persuaded her and Dez and that you weren't even considering going which by the way I thank you for and aww that's so sweet of you Austin and can you answer my other questions?" He looked at me and sighed as if to say you should know me better but then said "There's no way I would have gone to the party without you Ally, and the other 3 questions link this morning I had an idea for the party and it was to do a secret Santa so I wrote all the names down of everyone, cut and folded them and put them in this hat so all day today I have been finding and explaining to everyone about the party and the secret Santa idea and let them chose a slip of paper out of the hat, and a minute ago I just explained it to Nelson, which is the answers to where I have been why I was talking to Nelson and why I have a hat in my hand" as he was explaining I went from confused to pure happiness, he is so sweet and caring.

I realised to I get one. "Austin that's such a good idea, you didn't have to do that but thank you that you did that must have been a lot of effort and wait do I get a secret Santa" he laughed at me and said "yes you do Ally it would only be fair" when he handed the hat out to me I was a bit confused as to why there was 2 names in there I swear we only have one each? "why are there 2 names left" he looked into the hat and a flash of realisation spread across his face "Oh yeah I forgot to take a name!" Oh he can be so forgetful sometimes "Austin you can take a piece of paper first, because it was your idea and you did all the work" I mean it would be only fair, besides I didn't really mind. "No Ally I insist I don't mind I don't really mind it's funny watching people's reaction to find out who they got" he insisted, I knew I wouldn't win so I made him agree that we would open it at the same time. I slowly took a slip out carefully choosing which one i should pick, Austin then picked up the last one we held them in our hands and started a countdown. "3" "2" "1" We opened the slips, well Austin did normally while I carefully opened it so I wouldn't rip it, I looked at my slip and i could tell my eyes lightened up as Austin smiled at me, when he looked down as his slip he started dancing around and celebrating, I tried to join in but failed but carried on anyway, if anyone walked in the room they would probably think we were complete lunatics and judge us but I love that I can be myself around Austin because he doesn't judge me and I don't judge him, it's what makes us best friends. I wonder who he got as his secret Santa?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites :) Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up from a beeping sound from my laptop, I dragged my self out of bed to go see what it was. When Iooked at the screen I saw I had a new email confirming my christmas present for Ally. I was so happy that I actually skipped downstairs... As I entered the kitchen my mum turned around and obviously saw I was skipping and I had a huge grin on face "what's got you so happy? I mean your never happy this early in the morning" as I opened my mouth to speak my dad beat me to it "Wait, let me guess... Well it can't be to do with that... Nope... Ummm maybe ... Probably not... Wait it's got to do with Ally"

I blush bright red as my dad said Ally but to save myself from further embarrassment I replied "hehe... Yh anyway i got an email about the confirmation of her present this morning" my mum smiled at me while my dad had a smirk on his face... Oh No! "Aww is little Austin growing up" He cooed in a baby voice I gave my dad a dirty look but be said "aww is Austin mad at me" he said in a baby voice again. But before I could say anything he had another smirk on his face and turned to mum and said "hey after the present Austin and Ally could start dating, then get married" I just glared at my dad and muttered "thanks dad" so only he could hear it, as my mum will start planning everything. "Omg Mike that's such a good idea, then they could have little kids, Austin junior and Ally junior and they can nice romantic strolls on the beach and romantic moments..." I left before it got any further, my mum will go on and on.

I got to sonic boom and as I entered once again Trish and Dez were arguing, what a surprise! Then I saw Dez holding a real duck? I thought it was probably best not to ask. I looked at ally and she looked like she was about to rip there heads off! "It's going to be the best secret Santa gift ever ha!" Dez shouted. "No you whack a doodle mine will" Trish shouted back. "Your just jealous because I got.." I put my hand over Dez's mouth so he didn't tell anyone again. "Dez your supposed to keep it a secret, why don't you go and find Dave the duck some friends" I looked over to Ally and saw she was trying to stifle a laugh. "Oh yh thanks Austin I forgot, ok Dave does need some friends, hey Trish do you want to be Dave's friend?" "No you whack a doodle" Dez then tried following Trish around to get her to be friends with Dave and then finally left.

I turned around to Ally who now had an amused look on her and I went over to her and started tickling her and saying "oh so you found that funny did you, what about this" she was laughing her head off and she tried to tell me " Austin... Please... Stop" I just laughed and shook my head and 30 secs later I got off of her. I stood up my clothes were a little messed up and so was my hair because i like it that way, but when Ally stood up her clothes were messed up like she had just tossed them on and her hair was all over the place. When I turned away from Ally I came face to face with Mr Dawson...

Ally's POV:

I woke up today and thought about the dream I had about Austin last, we were about to get married! Why did I even think that, but it was really sweet what he did yesterday, I can't believe I got him as my secret Santa! I could my dad downstairs it sounded like he was talking on the phone, I wonder who he was talking to. As I was about to drag myself out of bed my dad shouted to me "Ally wake up, you need to work at Sonic Boom today!" I sighed and had a shower and got changed before I went downstairs.

As I was about to wall into the kitchen I heard my dad singing so I peeked into the kitchen to see my dad dancing with a mop. I decided this would be funny to show him later so I decided to record him. I tried to stifle my laugh but it was too hard, so I ended up bursting out laughing making my dad stop and look at me, he saw the camera in my hand and his face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Umm honey how long have you been stood there?" My dad asked I answered "long enough to get a recording of you dancing with a mop, to show my friends." My dad actually went a brighter red, but then a smirk over took his face and I started to get worried. "Ally you may have footage of me dancing but I have baby pictures of you that I think Austin would love to see" it was then my turn to turn bright red. "You wouldn't" "I think we both know I would" I decided to shut up and go to Sonic Boom.

I stood there in Sonic Boom when Nelson came in I was confused why Nelson came in with his mum, I mean he doesn't have a lesson today and whats he doing with his mum. "Ally I brought my mum for her lesson" "umm Nelson your mum doesn't have a lesson, your drums lesson is tomorrow!" I stated."oh Nards! Do you know how hard it was to get her on the bus!" I just shook my head and laughed as Nelson left the shop. Soon after Trish came in, "guess who got a job at Gavin's gifts" she exclaimed. "Umm cool Trish does that mean we can buy gifts at low prices, all though the meaning of Christmas isn't just about the presents it's about..." I was cut off by Dez walking in the shop cuddling a real duck? " hey Dez why do you have a real duck with you?" "Hey Ally, his name is ..." Dez was interrupted by Trish "Hey I'm small not invisible!" Dez covered his Ducks ears probably from all the shouting. "Fine, hey Trish, happy now?" "Yes" she replied. "We'll as I was saying his name is Jimmy" he stated proudly. "Jimmy" I questioned, I really should be used to it by now. "Yes Jimmy, what's with you guys and interrupting, god some people!" "Dez just continue" "Well as I was saying I bought him for my secret Santa present!" He exclaimed cheerfully, I just face palmed knowing there was no hope for him.

I felt like ripping their heads off because I knew they were about to start an argument, the I saw Austin walk in and it made me feel better that I had someone with me. "It's going to be the best secret Santa present ever!" Dez cheered happily. "No mine will be" Trish retorted, and here starts the argument. "Your just jealous because I got..." Austin clamped his hand over Dez's mouth, in a way I wanted to know who in had in case it was me, but it would ruin secret Santa I guess I'll just have to wait. "Dez your supposed to keep it a secret, why don't you go and find Dave the duck some friends" I tried stifling a laugh at how ridiculous it sounded, but it was Dez he was talking to. "Oh yh thanks Austin I forgot, ok Dave does need some friends, hey Trish do you want to be Dave's friend?" "No you whack a doodle" Dez then tried following Trish around to get her to be friends with Dave and then finally left.

Austin then turned to me and gave me a look that said what are you gonna do with them. I still had a smile of my face as Austin starting approaching me, with a smirk on his face, like my dad earlier. He then started tickling me and I found myself on the floor with Austin above me tickling me. "oh so you found that funny did you, what about this" he started tickling me even more, why am I so ticklish! "Austin... Please... Stop" He just started laughing even more and shook his head, about 30 seconds later he decided to get off of me. I looked at myself and Austin to see our clothes were scragged like we had just tossed them on and our hair was all messed up. Austin turned around and just froze I wondered what he saw so I stood up to see my dad standing there with his phone in his hand recording it all...

**Read and review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Austin POV:

Mr Dawson stood there with a video recording in his hand with a smirk plastered on his face, I was still a bit afraid to say anything just in case he was mad. "Dad" Ally whined to her dad because he was embarrassing her but I found it adorable that she was embarrassed and to be it was quite funny. "Yes, sweetheart" he replied "what are you doing" ally questioned still embarrassed. "Well I thought it was clear, simply recorded you and Austin having a tickling war and then looking guilty afterwards, I just thought it would be some good revenge." As he said the last bit he looked right at Ally I was confused at what they were on about but then I thought she probably did something to him earlier. "Umm...hi mr Dawson, nice weather were having.. hehe?" I asked. Why Austin, why would you ask that! Ally gave me a look to say 'what the hell' but it didn't seem to phase Mr Dawson. "Austin no need to be scared, as you become closer to me and my daughter, this will happen more regularly... and yes it's been fine weather perfect day for cloud watching wouldn't you agree"

I looked at him with wide eyes as he said that while ally whined "Dad" again. "What, I'm sorry if I thought it was a good day for cloud watching!" Her dad said holding his hands defensively. "Umm... Yes Mr Dawson it's perfect" I said still weary of Mr Dawson. "Cheer up son, it's nearly Christmas, you look like you've just killed someone, you haven't have you otherwise we'd have a problem!" He said starting to get serious at the end. "Nope sir, I've never killed anyone" I said and he started to grin like the Cheshire Cat. "Great that means me and you can have a Lester and Austin day" my eyes went wide and I looked to Ally who was smiling and trying to stifle a laugh, I've got to get revenge on her later. "Sounds great but I ..." He cut me off. "Great we can go cloud watching, watch a film, get ice cream together ..." He starting suggesting stuff as we left the shop, he made it sound like we were going on a date... I just turned back to look at Ally and mouth 'help me' she just shook her head and smirked. I just thought great thanks Ally I'm definitely thinking of ways to get revenge on her maybe Mr Dawson could help me...

Ally POV:

I saw my dad stood there smirking holding the video camera, why does he always get revenge damn it why couldn't of you hidden earlier. "Dad" I whined embarrassed, but as I looked at Austin his face was bright red and he looked scared, haha I will never forget the day Austin Moon was scared by my dad! "Yes sweet heart" he replied and I could see Austin in the corner of my eye silently laughing to himself. "What are you doing" Even though I knew exactly what he was doing and why I thought Austin might want to know and just to make I was right. "Well I thought it was clear, simply recorded you and Austin having a tickling war and then looking guilty afterwards, I just thought it would be some good revenge." As he said the last bit he looked directly at me as it was aimed at me for recording him earlier dancing with the broom. I looked at Austin and he looked slightly confused but brushed it off and he said "Umm...hi mr Dawson, nice weather were having.. hehe?" He looked like he just mentally slapped himself in the head and I gave him a 'what the hell' look, but my dad didn't seem to notice and carried on like it was a normal conversation. "Austin no need to be scared, as you become closer to me and my daughter, this will happen more regularly... and yes it's been fine weather perfect day for cloud watching wouldn't you agree?"

OMG dad why does he always scare my friends, obviously he's joking and to be honest it's quite funny but at this moment in time me and Austin are in the same boat. "Dad" I whined again still embarrassed by my father. "What, I'm sorry if I thought it was a good day for cloud watching!" My dad said holding his hands up defensively as if I was about to attack him. "Umm... Yes Mr Dawson it's perfect" Austin probably still not sure what to say as he has no idea about cloud watching but I did have to agree with my dad it was the perfect day to go cloud watching. "Cheer up son, it's nearly Christmas, you look like you've just killed someone, you haven't have you otherwise we'd have a problem!" My dad is so embarrassing of course Austin hasn't killed someone, unless he didn't tell me and he really kills someone every week... I realised I went off on a ramble again I really need to stop doing that. "Nope sir, I've never killed anyone" my dad then had a creepy smile plastered on his face, he only ever gets that when he has ideas... Oh no, this can not be good...

"Great that means me and you can have a Lester and Austin day!" That turned out so much better than I thought I tried to stifle my laugh but t was just to funny and I could see Austin with wide eyes, probably hoping I would get him out of this but I decided to be the nice friend I am and not help him. "Sounds great but I ..." Just as he was about to continue talking my dad cut him off this can not get any better, I wish I had some popcorn. "Great we can go cloud watching, watch a film, get ice cream together ..." I started to burst out laughing at the fact my dad made it sound like a date between them as they left the shop and Austin turned around and mouthed to me 'help me' but I shook my head and continued laughing. As if I was going to save him it was too funny and my dad would then probably make me go instead.

**Review please ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't posted for a couple of days, I know Christmas has already been but I'm still gonna write the story because I love Christmas :) Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally**

Austin POV:

Me and Mr Dawson were lying on the grass looking up at the clouds figuring out the shapes I honestly would rather be doing something else but I want to make a good impression on Mr Dawson. "Hey look its Santa riding Rudolph" I said pointing up to a cloud, Mr Dawson looked at it and said no that's a cow eating grass. I decided it was the right time to talk about my present to Ally "do you think that Ally will like my present to her? I mean I'm just worried in case she doesn't" he just nodded as I spoke and when I was done he didn't say anything for a minute then he said "okay get up!" I was confused but did stand up "now Austin if you are ever going to be my son in law, you have to ask her out" when he said that I went bright red.

"Umm mr Dawson how does this help me exactly" "Well Austin you have to pretend I'm Ally" my eyes just went wide "hi Austin so do you wanna write a new song?" Mr Dawson asked me in a high voice trying to imitate Ally, it was really hard to take him seriously so I just started bursting out laughing. "Fine Austin if that's not going to work you pretend to be Ally and I'll be you" "I don't think I can do that sir" "Austin do you want to get together with my daughter?" Is he crazy or something "yes" "we'll then act like her!" "Umm okay..." I stood there pretending to write in ally's book and mr Dawson came up to me and pretended to flip his hair, in a deep voice he said "so Ally, would you like to go out with me" "umm..." I was completely scared! "See Austin it wasn't that hard" he said as I started backing away from him slightly. "Yh it was easy for you, your her father" "Austin just buy her some pickles and ask her, she loves pickles so she's bound to say yes" I still didn't think it would work. "I don't think that's gonna work ..." I got cut off by Mr Dawson "of course it will now let's go finish our Lester and Austin time" with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

Lester's POV:

I was lying on the ground with Austin enjoying our Lester and Austin time thinking about if Ally was to go out or marry anyone the person I would approve is Austin, I know he will take care of Ally and I can trust him while Dez on the other hand is a lot of fun, like me and him have a great time looking for squirrels but I don't trust him with Ally. In some ways today is to test if Austin really does love Ally by seeing him he will put up with his dad for there relationship. "Hey look its Santa riding Rudolph" I looked at the cloud and he has definitely never properly cloud watched before "it's a cow eating grass" he then changed the subject. "Do you think that Ally will like my present to her? I mean I'm just worried in case she doesn't" I find it sweet that Austin worries so much about Ally and what she feels, but he really needs to go out with her soon or ask her out or I will play match maker, that gave me an idea. "Okay get up" I told Austin and he did "now Austin if you are ever going to be my son in law, you have to ask her out" when I said tha his face went bright red, haha I wish I had recorded that on camera oh well I might get to embarrass him more later, actually I'm going to now.

"Umm mr Dawson how does this help me exactly" "Well Austin you have to pretend I'm Ally" his reaction was priceless his eyes went as big as saucers so I began. "hi Austin so do you wanna write a new song?" Although I may look stupid, it's only Austin and I really want them to get together, I started chanting Auslly to myself, I saw that Austin was bursting out laughing so it was time to get even. "Fine Austin if that's not going to work you pretend to be Ally and I'll be you" "I don't think I can do that sir" "Austin do you want to get together with my daughter?" "yes" "we'll then act like her!" "Umm okay..." He looked at me like I was completely crazy but carried on anyway, he stood there pretending to be Ally writing in her song book, what Ally doesn't know is that I've read her song book and there is some really juicy stuff in there, how I love being her dad.

I then walked up to Austin with what they now call 'swag' and in a deep voice and said "so Ally, would you like to go out with me" while Austin only replied "umm..." Wow he is bad at pretending to be Ally. "See Austin it wasn't that hard" I said it really wasn't that hard he looked slightly scared and started backing away from me, I mean I'm perfectly normal aren't I. "Yh it was easy for you, your her father" I sighed this was going to take some time "Austin just buy her some pickles and ask her, she loves pickles so she's bound to say yes." I mean he really didn't need the pickles but I have to try everything, maybe relaxing him will work. "I don't think that's gonna work..." I cut him off "of course it will now let's go finish our Lester and Austin time!" With that I grabbed his hand and pulled him away before he could say anything else.

**Review plz :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I just haven't had much time at all air when I did have spare time I just didn't know what to write today I got a review from Madison and along with the fact it was my birthday yesterday it kind of made me want to write :) and thank you Madison :D**

Austin's POV:

Mr Dawson dragged me down to the boardwalk, I saw a guy selling cotton candy so I decided to buy some. I decided to put some on my face and pretend its a beard, I turned around to Mr Dawson and said "hello there, nice to meet you!" I said with a French accent. Mr Dawson chuckled and took a picture of me while I posed. Once we had gone down the board walk we decided to take a walk on the beach it was like we were on a date it was quite creepy but really funny at the same time. We found an old fishing boat and we decided to stand on the edge of it and do a titanic scene with me standing on the edge with my arms out and him holding me, someone walked past and gave us a odd look but before they left we got them to take a picture of us "that was funny" I agreed it was a hilarious photo.

We decided to Ice cream, we went into one of the shops to find they had PANCAKE flavoured ice cream, it was like I was in heaven, I ordered 2 scoops while Mr Dawson being the big kid he is ordered 2 scoops of chocolate chip, I saw there was pickled flavour and knew i had to take ally here some time. We sat on the beach eating out ice creams listening to the waves crashing and it was really calming , it would be like the perfect first date, but it wasn't quite that considering I was with Ally's dad but oh well. It was around 5:30 so it was starting to chill a little bit but most of the beach was cleared. "Austin can I tell you something" I turned to look at Mr Dawson "Austin, thanks for today it's been great getting out, also I have to tell you that if Ally was going to date anyone I would want it to be you" I was grateful to Mr Dawson to say that, he's the type of man that just has fun in life and doesn't care what people think but when it comes to Ally he's very careful and slightly protective, great now I feel like a big mush. "Thanks Mr Dawson, I'm glad Ally's your daughter" he smiled at me "that means a lot Austin" we did a cheesy bro hug and started jokingly sobbing at the fact we were being so mushy and he dropped me back home and drove back to his. I looked at my phone to see I had a text from Ally

Hey Austin

How was today with my dad, I bet you had fun, sorry about not helping you but he would of dragged me along and it was too funny, see you tomorrow.

Ally =) x

I texted her back...

Hey Ally today with your dad was surprisingly really funny but embarrassing, don't worry i'm gonna get you back =) see you tomorrow.

Austin =) x

Lester POV:

When me and Austin were at the board walk he bought some cotton candy and pretended to be a French guy with a moustache it was quite funny so he started posing while I took some photos. Once we had gone down e extremely long board walk we decided to go on the beach it was absolutely hilarious and we found a boat and starting doing titanic poses, I've never had so much fu, and I've never gotten that many odd looks from people but who cares, it was fun freaking them out, we did get someone to get a picture of us in the titanic pose and I knew it would perfect for the scrapbook I was going to make of Austin and Ally and make 2 copies of it one for me and one for mike and mimi for Mimi's Christmas present as I am her secret santa. Since they have met I knew something was going to happen between those two so i decided to secretly take photos apart from the one when they were tickling each other where I also did get a video, but that was also for revenge. I was almost finished but I needed a couple more photos I needed to get another 3 one of me and Austin which I now have, one of everyone together with Austin and Ally which I was going to get at the Christmas Party and one of Austin and Ally kissing which I was planning on getting at the party.

We went to an ice cream shop and they had pancake ice cream so of course Austin got 2 scoops of it and me being the big kid I am got 2 scoops of chocolate chip. We decided to sit down on the beach, I looked at Austin who was eating his ice cream while looking at the ocean like he was concentrating, I decided that now was the right time to tell Austin that I'm glad it's him who likes Ally. "Austin can I tell you something" I asked him and he turned his head to me to show me he was listening so I carried on "Austin, thanks for today it's been great getting out, also I have to tell you that if Ally was going to date anyone I would want it to be you." He looked slightly taken a back and there was a small silence until he replied "Thanks Mr Dawson, I'm glad Ally's your daughter" I smiled at Austin because I knew he was right for my daughter. "that means a lot Austin" an us being us decided that we'd do a man hug and sob jokingly which we received weird stares for but we didn't care. I drove Austin home and then went home.

When I got home I called out to Ally "Ally I'm home from Lester and Austin time" she came down the stairs and asked me how it went and I said "you know Ally you really should go out with him" she blushed bright red from that and told me to shut up jokingly and l laughed at her while she got embarrassed, I love teasing her.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I finally got enough spare time to finish this chapter, I'm so sorry it didn't come out for ages, but at least I finally published it :) the next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story, i decided to add a bit of Dez and Trish in this chapter as you don't see a lot of them in my story, disclaimer I don't own Austin and Ally**

Dez's POV:

I was sat at the mall fountain while Jimmy was splashing in the fountain and Dave was next to me, wondering if Dave will be jealous of Jimmy's jumper I knitted him, oh know I will just knit Dave a jumper then he won't feel left out! Hmmm I wander what I should get Trish for secret Santa... I got it I'll knit her a jumper as well that matches Dave's and Jimmy's she love it, then I could knit myself one then we could all be matching! Trish walked by and stopped when she saw Jimmy, she was probably jealous she didn't have a duck... Maybe I could get her one! "Dez why is Jimmy in the fountain" Trish questioned wow people can sometimes be so dumb. "Because he's splashing around having fun and washing himself duhh" "Dez there is so much wrong with you and mall security will take him away" She's just jealous, but wait the mall security will take him away... "No... Not Jimmy he's too young" I began screaming while Trish just laughed at me. "I need to save Jimmy" I shouted "I can help you with that" aww how sweet of her "thanks Trish" before I knew it she pushed me in the fountain! Jimmy swam over to me, at least he was safe and I held him to me as I got out and everybody was watching me "does anyone know where you can buy duck hats?" I shouted out but everybody just gave me odd looks and went back to what they were doing, well they weren't helpful I will just have to ask Trish. "Hey Trish where can I get Jimmy fitted for a hat" I asked her she gave me an evil smile and I began I get worried and help Jimmy closer to me "oh go to Chris' Chinese restaurant I was on my way there to get hired I can show you where it is" "duh Trish, chris' Chinese will try to cook Jimmy and eat him, they eat duck there, you have to keep up" I said a gave her a sympathetic look but she simply replied "exactly" with an evil smile. "Jimmy" I shouted and ran away.

Trish's POV:

As Dez ran I wondered what to get him, I mean, what do you get a guy as random as Dez, wait maybe I could get him a hat for Jimmy, did I really just think that, well at least it will stop him from bugging me.

24th December

Austin's POV: So it's Christmas Eve and the Party's alive the room was decorated all brightly coloured, tinsel was hung everywhere, baubles were hanging off the walls, there was a huge christmas tree and mistletoe was on the entrance I was worried because my dad was there and incase he would try to pull anything. I was talking to Dez but he soon got distracted because he wanted to introduce Jimmy Starr to Jimmy his duck, you've gotta love Dez.

I have my present for ally tucked in my pocket to keep it safe as i was not risking it getting lost, I decided to dress festive wearing white jeans, red high tops and a green t- shirt.

I looked over to Ally , to see her talking with her dad and she looked stunning she was wearing a red a red dress and she looked beautiful (the one she wore in club owners and quinceaneras). As I made my way over to talk to her everyone was called to open the secret Santa, I was so excited I ran over to the huge Christmas tree, where everyone was told to gather and I sat down bouncing waiting for everyone else. Ally laughed at me and said "your such a child sometimes Austin" I smiled at her while everyone laughed.

Everyone sat round in circle ready to open presents everyone had their secret santa present to give to their person with them but i noticed that Nelson wasnt here "does anyone know where nelson is?" I asked, but before anyone could answer Nelson came walking over wrapped in wrapping paper with a tag on it saying Meagen and said "I'm here for secret Santa" then I said "umm Nelson you were suppose to buy a present, not be a present" "ohh Nards" he then said but Meagen said "I love it, it's the best Christmas present ever" even I have to admit that was sweet.

Mimi Moon got Dez's mum some recipe books, Billl got Shiny money a surfboard and just before he gave it to him he turned around and accidentally hit Shiny money on the head with the surf board and he got knocked out. Trish's brother got Pirate frank another fake bird to keep his other fake bird company, Trish's mum got miss Suzy some recipe books aswell, Trish's dad got Mike Moon some pratical joke kits, when he got them Austin looked terrified I would be to if Mike was my dad. Dez's mum gave Jimmy Starr some brownies in the shapes of Star's and a book, Mindy got Miami mack a microphone with his name on it, Miss Suzy got My a gold star, a bowl of soup and a book, Miami mack got Shiny money some shoes with his name on them, Shiny money got Trish's brother a shiny gold ps3 **(1)**, Walter got Mindy a life size cut out of Dez and when he saw it he ran around screaming, Pirate Frank got Ethan a fake bird so him and Ethan's birds could be friends, Officer Dunphy got Walter a hover (vacuum cleaner) Mildred got officer Dunphy a new pair of handcuffs and a book, Ethan got Mildred some clothes, Statue guy got Trish's dad a can of the spray glitter paint stuff he uses and a guide on how to be a statue, every one looked a little creeped out, Jimmy Starr got statue guy a new statue podium, Kira Starr got Billl a t-shirt and surfboard with his name on it and Meagen got Kira Starr a picture of them two in a frame.

**(1) I don't own PS3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im so sorry for not updating for stages I was really busy, then I went on holiday, then I had no inspiration to finish and then I wrote other stories, but as I was writing airports & aeroplanes I starting writing this at the same time again, it's taken me about a week to write, but I hope you like it, this is the last chapter I'm not sure if it was a good ending though... I did make it extra long because you had to wait so long as I was going to split it up, but because it took so long I didn't! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

Austin's POV:

As we saw my dad grinning and Ally's dad holding a camera I looked up to see the mistletoe I saw earlier hanging above me and Ally...

Ally still looked confused so I nudged her and she looked at me and I pointed upwards, she lifted her head up to see and when she saw, she looked back down embarrassed and blushing. I smiled at her, and by now everyone in the room had seen what was going on and started to chant kiss, kiss, kiss! I rolled my eyes at them and draw my attention to ally who looked like she was hiding in my chest away from all the attention. I heard my dad say "Austin, gotta love Christmas!" And he winked at me, while I scowled back to him but I knew we weren't getting away with put kissing, I knew I would never live this down, as its my dad and there going to get a picture as well, but because its Ally I don't really mind. I lifted Ally's head up with two of my fingers and before she could respond I crashed my lips onto hers, when she had realised what was happening I felt her smile into the kiss, so then I smirked and heard the click of the camera as everyone awed at us, I then pulled away to see everyone smiling at us and Ally just buried her head into my chest, not wanting all of the attention, so I picked her up bridal style and held her as Mr Dawson took more photos of us and while everyone went back to talking to each other.

I took Ally over to where we were opening the secret Santa gifts and I carefully placed her down and said to everyone "okay let's finish secret Santa there's only 2 left." Everyone agreed and stood or sat where there were before, I could hear Dez in the back ground saying that he hoped Jimmy the Duck got another present, while I just shook my head at him, ohhhh Dez. I then turned to Mr Dawson and said "well I've got 2 presents for my secret Santa, do you want me to give one of my presents first then you give yours and then I will give my other one" as I finished I gave him a knowing look and he nodded his head in agreement. I then pulled out the gift that I had ran home to get and made it look as though I was about to give it to my mum, which Mr Dawson, my mum and my dad looked confused at then I totally changed the direction of my hand and gave the present to Ally. Ally smiled at me and carefully unwrapped the gift, careful not to rip any of the paper, once she had finally opened it she beamed at the site of it, it was a new song book with 2 A's on the front with a '&' sign in the middle of them and then in scripted on the back was the words 'were better together' she then hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and it was my chance to blush as everyone awed and I even heard some people say "when are they going to get together?" And "there perfect for each other!" I just smiled as I had already planned what I was going to say later.

Mr Dawson then gave his present to my mum, I was curious what it was, but when she opened it, she gasped and grinned at Mr Dawson and kissed him on the cheek. When she did that I went over to my dad and whispered to him "competition, Heyy" and smirked at him while he sarcastically said "ohh haha very funny!" I responded "yeah I know right!" And I walked off back towards where I was sat. I then saw the present that my mum had received and it was a photo album full of pictures of everyone, including the picture of me and Mr Dawson on the beach last week and the one of me and Ally kissing under the mistletoe, but I saw that there was one space missing and he said "ohh that space is there for a picture of everyone together at this party" we all nodded and he told everyone to huddle together in front of the Christmas tree, it was funny because almost everyone was wearing something on their head or face.

Ally had found a Santa hat and decided to put it on my head, and she had also found some reindeer antlers and put them on her head, Trish had a pink sparkly Santa hat on which she was happy about and it looked very Trish. Dez was wearing a elf outfit with elf ears and a elf hat which a bell on top, which many people were getting annoyed with as he kept on moving and shaking his head, but I thought it was hilarious especially as he's my best friend. My mum put a red nose on my dad, so he was like Rudolph and she had a Christmas tree hat on, while mr Dawson also had on a Santa hat but it was green, as he was explaining that Santa was originally green and Nelson was wearing a full snowman costume, that he could hardly see out of, it was funny when he kept bumping into things though. Other people were wearing various hats and costumes as well, so everyone looked in the Christmas spirit.

I ended up sitting at the front, in the middle with Ally to the left of me and my dad on the other side of me, which I was once again worried about, Mr Dawson set up the camera on a tripod and set a timer for the camera to take a picture so he could be in it to, luckily when he came to sit in he sat next to me instead of my dad he shouted "smile" just before the picture was taken, so everyone had big grins on their faces, he then got up and told everyone to stay where they were. He looked at the picture and said aww this is great lets take another one, but a goofy one this time, everyone agreed as he set it up, after he set it up when he came to sit down instead of sitting next to me he sat on the other side of Ally next to Trish, which meant I was sitting next to my dad... As the flash of the camera was about to go off I leaned into ally and kissed her cheek, so she had a surprised face.

Mr Dawson then stood up again to have a look at the picture and he laughed at it, so he passed the camera around so everyone could see the picture and by everyone's expression the picture seemed to be very funny. When I was passed the camera, I first looked at me and Ally, and saw Ally looking really surprised, I then looked at my mum and dad who pulling faces at each other then I saw Ally's dad hugging Trish and Dez's ducks, I then saw Trish and Dez, who had swapped hats and were pointing at each other while looking at the camera with their mouths hung open, Nelson was half way falling over in his snowman suit and mrs Suzy was trying to catch him, bill had his Santa hat pulled over his eyes, with a grin on his face, Dez's mum was eating a brownie and Trish's parents were hugging each other, Trish's brother was pointing and winking at Mindy while she scrunched he face up in disgust, Miami Mack and Shiny Money were pulling gangster poses, Walters hair was stuck in Pirate Frank's hook, Ethan and Mildred were just staring at each other, officer Dunphy was trying to hug the tree, Meagen jumped on statue guy's back trying to get a piggy back, jimmy was shrugging as he had Kira's reindeer antlers on and Kira was laughing while taking a picture of Jimmy.

After everyone had looked at the picture Mr Dawson asked Trish to take a picture of just me, him, Ally and my Parents, so he could frame it and as he took it my dad put me in a head lock and when I looked at the picture Ally and he dad were sideways hugging each other and smiling, which was sweet, my dad had me in a head lock and was giving me a noogie while I was trying to smile and my mum was doing the bunny ears thing behind my dad's head, but the picture was good as it represented us.

Then I gathered everyone once again for Ally's final gift, once everyone had found a seat I started my speech "this is my second present for my secret Santa even though it's not so secret anymore, but this sort of isn't a secret Santa gift anyway, but this person is special to me because she is more than just a best friend, we have moments that people actually do think we're a couple, he k we even have moments when I think we're a couple, even though they are mostly in my dreams, were music partners she's the writer and I'm the rocker and it works but I hope we can sometime do a duet, because we're Austin and Ally and it fits together, and I hope that is how it will also be which brings me to my gift, I know we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, but I feel like we are and I have felt it for a while and I hope you have to Ally." I stop for a second to lock eyes with her and I could see through the look she gave me that she agreed with me, so I carried on a but more confidence than before.

"She'll probably kill me, not literally, for bringing attention to her, but were to young to be married so dont worry this isn't an engagement ring, but I have asked permission from Mr Daw.." I was interrupted by Mr Dawson "cough Lester cough" I laughed and so did everyone else and then I continued "well as I was saying I got permission from Lester so Ally" I got down on one knee shaking as I pulled the navy blue box from my pocket and I opened it, as she saw the ring she gasped and before she got totally confused I said "this is a promise ring, it symbolises that you will be mine in the future and we will get married just not yet and I promise you I will love and only you." She started to tear up, but I maintain my eye contact and carry on "so Allyson Marie Dawson will you accept my promise ring?" She nodded as she started crying so I stood back up and put the ring on her ring finger and then hugged her, when I felt her stop crying and soaking my shirt, which I didn't mind at all, I pulled back, cupped her face and kissed her and from that point i knew i had made the right choice and Ally Dawson is my, and will always be, Christmas love.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
